Fall Into Me
by I'mstillthemockingjay
Summary: What happens when Alfred realizes he is so madly in love with Arthur. One-shot. Yaoi.


I am probably going to get slapped so hard for what I'm about to do. I am marching my way over to Arthur's house. I, Alfred F. Jones have come to the realization that I am so uncontrollably, irrevocably in love with Arthur Kirkland. He was probably going to yell at me and think I'm crazy, but I just didn't care. He is my everything. I've been wanting, no **needing** to tell him how I feel for a long ass time, but I just didn't know how. I had been on the brink of telling him so many times, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Now that I was on my way to his house I keep on thinking about how much he is going to hate me for this. I just keep on hoping that maybe, just maybe he'll love me back. I was wishing that he would just fall in to me when I tell him.

His house was now coming in to view. My heart felt as though it was going to bust out of my chest. I didn't know what I was going to do. I began to take deep breathes. I told myself that I could do this. I was the hero after all. I could do anything.

After what seemed like a million years I finally reached Arthur's door. I stood there staring at the wood of his door. I somehow mustered up the courage and pulled back my hand to knock.

"Arthur, open up. It's me Alfred," I said.

"What the hell do you want Alfred. " Arthur responded.

"I need to talk to you this is really important."

"Fine I'll be right there."

I truly felt like dying right knows. My palms were all sweaty and my heart was going a trillion miles an hour. I was really considering running back to my house when Arthur opened.

He took my breathe away. His beautiful blond hair falling perfectly around his head. Those emerald green eyes looking into mine.

"Arthur I need to tell you something really important."

"Alright then. Tell me."

"I'd rather we go inside. I think you're gonna want to sit down."

"Fine. Come inside."

I followed him inside. This was it. I was going to do what I had been preparing myself to do. I was going to tell him I loved him. He led me to his living room and told me to sit down.

"O.K. what do you want." Arthur told me.

"Arthur, I've wanted to tell you this for a while, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. This has been building up inside me for a long ass time. Try not to freak out too much, but I'm so freakin in love with you. I love you so muck it eats me up. You're all I think about. You're all I want. I know you probably think I'm crazy know, but I just needed you to know.

I felt as though a giant weight has been lifted off my chest. I had finally told him how I felt. He was staring back at me wide eyed and open mouthed. He started laughing. Of course, he thought it was funny.

"Oh, Alfred. _You're_ in love with _me._ How is that even possible? I thought we hated each other. We are always fighting with one another. You're obviously trying to play around with me right."

"You know what, I was an idiot for actually thinking you would take me seriously. I'm leaving." I got up and began walking to the door when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist.

"Alfred wait. I've been meaning to tell you too. I love you. It may seem like I hate you, but honestly, I couldn't even bare the thought of being without you. You are everything to me. You are funny, beautiful, a complete idiot sometimes, but your perfect in my book."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was in love with me. Out of all the scenarios that had gone through my head this was not one of them.

"Arthur, tell me again. I need to hear it again," I said as I took a step closer to him.

"I love you Alfred, with all my heart."

"Arthur I'm going to go ahead and kiss you right now," I told him.

"Fine by me," he said back

With that being said I leaned in and placed my lips to his. He responded instantly, and our mouths began to dance. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and his wrapped around my neck. Our kiss began slow and sweet, but it didn't stay that way for long. Both our mouths began to fight for dominance, mine won of course. As my tongue was dancing inside Arthur's mouth, he began to pull off my jacket. After that, our clothes began to hit the floor in a frenzy, and soon enough we were left in just our under wear. I pulled away from him and said:

"Arthur, are you sure about this. We could stop, if you want."

"Alfred, I've never wanted anything more in my life. Please continue."

After that I leaned in and kissed him again, but this time it started out passionate and hungry. Our hands were every were, exploring each other in ways we could only dream of before today. We began tumbling towards Arthur's bedroom, and soon enough we landed on his bed. My mouth began to place sloppy kisses down Arthur's neck. He arched his back and moaned. I continued my slow and steady descent down Arthur's body. I reached his navel, and swirled my tongue inside. I pulled out and reached the waistband of his underwear. I began to pull them down. Arthur's erection jumped out hard and ready.

"Well, someone's excited." I said seductively.'

"Oh, Alfred. Stop teasing. I've been waiting for this for a very long time." Arthur pleaded.

"O.k, I'll stop teasing you." I said. I then placed my lips on Arthur's shaft and began to slide them down. Arthur moaned in pleasure. I took this as a good sign. I began to move my head faster. Arthur's pre cum started to fill my mouth. My movements became quick, and Arthur's moans became louder and more frantic. Soon enough Arthur burst into my mouth, filling it with his cum.

"Dude, you could've warned me." I said

"I'm…sorry. I was just… so caught up…in the moment…I forgot to…warn you." Arthur apologized.

"It's o.k bro." I said and placed my lips on his. Our kiss was long, hard, and passionate. Soon enough Arthur was getting hard again.

"Alfred, I want to make love to you." Arthur said breathlessly.

"Alright." I responded.

Arthur captured my lips in his. He trailed his hands down my stomach, pulling off my underwear, letting my erection free. We continued our kiss, when suddenly Arthur flipped me over. Before I could react, Arthur was reaching into his bedside table, pulling out a lotion. I was guessing this lotion was going to make the process easier. He dipped his finger into the lotion, and began to lubricate my backside. Suddenly, I felt the tip of something hard at my entrance. I moaned and told Arthur to keep going. Arthur began to pump in and out of me. My hips seemed as though they had a mind of their own, because they were moving to the pace of Arthur's thrusts. Our moans were getting louder. Our movements were getting more frantic. Arthur's lips planted kisses on the back of my neck. I could feel my release coming, and I knew Arthur's was coming, too. Suddenly my hips raised up high, and I fell over the edge. Arthur followed me soon after. We collapsed onto his bed in a breathless hep.

"I love you," Arthur said.

"I love you, too dude." I said.

=====================================================================Alright guys. This is my first story, so if I made any mistakes, please let me know . Thank you for reading!


End file.
